A Tale of Celebrations
by redroom20
Summary: Bash and Kenna are organizing a Christmas gathering. Among distinguished guests, the Royal Couple is also attending.


Bash took in the splendor that surrounded him. It would have been marvelous, had the funds that made it happen not been taken from his pockets.

"It is too much."

"Nonsense! We can afford it and it is crucial people know it! Even if it limits us a bit financially, we can always sell your hunting gear."

Bash smiled despite of himself. His wife was the most infuriating and capricious woman in France. Who knew she would make him fall in love with her so utterly and completely? Her last comment sent a warmth to his heart. Kenna hated whenever he left hunting. He would be absent for days and she told him once that the whole experience for her was horrid.

Waking up to an empty bed, worrying for his safety as the time stretched on slowly. The only good part about it was the reunion that followed. When someone like Kenna married a man like Sebastian, let us simply say their relationship wasn't dominated by 'conversation'. In fact, they could spend hours in bed without exchanging a word.

But it wasn't all physical. For her Bash was the one thing she tried to avoid in life. Love. He was her love and that tied her more than any lustful feelings, marriage contract, fortune or title. She was a free spirit and now that spirit was captured by the humble man in the hunting gear.

She would be damned if she let something happen to him.

Bash sighed at her stubbornness and relented because one thing their new marriage had taught him was that you could not change Kenna's mind once she had made it.

He looked around once more around the room where the most extravagant decorations had been set in place for the Christmas gathering they had planned. And then he kissed his pouty wife and went to finish last minute preparations.

**~o0O0o~ **

Night had fallen when the royal carriage of the King and Queen of France and Scotland left the castle. Mary was looking lovingly at her husband's face, particularly since his eyes were about to close and he had elegantly hidden more than one yawn since he joined her in their chambers to get ready for Bash and Kenna's gathering.

"I take it you had yet another meeting with general Brandon."

"He wanted to discuss the positioning of some troops in the southern border we share with Spain."

"I see." Was all Mary said.

"I now you don't like him much."

"What's not to like? The last time he was at Court he kept you in a six hour meeting until the early hours of the morning. You practically sleepwalked to the bed."

"He is a very cautious man, with attention to detail. It's why he is such a good general."

"I think he doesn't want to be a general anymore. With the way he's been clinging to you, he probably wants to be the King's official mistress."

Francis burst out laughing, his exhaustion lifting in the company of his wife.

"Are you jealous of Brandon?"

"All I'll say is that the only other time I've seen you this exhausted is when you have just climbed off me."

Months ago the mere suggestion of their sex life would have made her blush. Not anymore. She had become so comfortable with her husband she could tease him mercilessly about even the most intimate detail. She rather enjoyed it too. Francis was all too encouraging of course. "_I will make you forget you ever lived in a convent_" was what he liked to say and Mary gasped at the blasphemy and at the promise in his words. A promise he had kept many times over. Most mornings she woke up and the first thing escaping her lips was "we should not have done what we did last night". A terrible lie as time had proven.

Francis' eye twinkled at her use of words.

"Your Grace! Those words are beneath you!" Francis feigned shock. "But your idea is not bad. Brandon always obeys me and doesn't create nearly enough trouble."

"How romantic. Perhaps I could help your love flourish by kicking you out of my chambers and letting you sleep with him?"

Francis chuckled and captured her sassy mouth effectively stopping her complaints by making her forget them entirely. They kissed for a long time hungrily pulling at each other's mouths. Their time had been limited severely since Francis' coronation. And when they saw each other at nightfall they were both too exhausted to do much more than lie intertwined and sleep. The mornings were Mary's favorite part of the day, just before their servants knocked on their chambers, where they were well rested and with a few hours to spend with each other either by making love or simply conversing about nothing important.

So this moment in the carriage seemed like a novelty and the risk of the horses stopping at any moment making it even more thrilling when Francis' hand went under her skirts.

"What is it with you and carriages? You always like to assault me in them." Her voice came out breathless.

"It's not the carriage. Or the lakeside, or the hallway in a château near Paris." Francis whispered reminding her of other places they had engaged in indecent behavior outside of their chambers. His hand was making her breathing quicken and little whimpers were escaping her."It's you. I can't resist you and sometimes waiting until we reach our chambers is just too long a time."

Mary reached her climax and Francis muffled her moan with his lips.

A little while later, after she was capable of speech she whispered.

"I should get jealous more often."

**~o0O0o~**

Bash looked around at the splendor surrounding him once again. Only this time it seemed dull compared to the fashionable gowns and the intricate jewels of the ladies that were invited. There were many members of nobility who had been much friendlier towards him since Francis became king and he was given a proper title and far more extended lands. These noble men and women graciously accepted his invitation and now he was regretting inviting quite so many. Having to welcome all of them was giving him a headache.

Suddenly the gates opened and the Royal Couple entered. Francis, dressed in one of his most formal attires and next to him, Mary. She glowed. Not only her gown looked more expensive than all of the other ladies' combined but there was a flush in her cheeks and a sparkle in her eye that Bash was experienced enough to recognize. How times had changed. Evidence of their physical relationship used to tear him up inside. Now he merely felt amusement at his brother's mischievous behavior, even after he became the most powerful man in France.

His love for Mary would always be a part of him, but that was a love based on illusion. With a woman he never fully understood. Just like he could never understand his brother. They were almost a different breed, with different instincts and desires. And though he loved her dearly, he loved Kenna more. He understood her better and she made him infinitely happier.

The woman in question got hold of his arm and he turned toward her and smiled.

"What are you thinking of?"

"You." He looked at her tenderly.

"What about me?" she said with a slight smile.

"Remember that silk gown I bought you for our anniversary?"

"Yes."

Bash smiled wider.

"I'm going to sell it to pay for these decorations."


End file.
